


We Could be Something Right

by EriesSubjugates



Category: Football RPF Die Mannschaft
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Schweinski, not really - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriesSubjugates/pseuds/EriesSubjugates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Die Mannschaft's friendly match versus Australia in Kaiserslautern, in preparation for their European Championship bid, Lukas and Bastian tried to work things out for the two of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could be Something Right

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEEEEEEEEEEY. I'M ALIVE OMG.  
> School has been really stressful these past few months, hence my absence. I'm active on twitter during Chelsea matches though. Other than that I do papers and read books on my reading challenge, which I don't think I'll be able to accomplish.
> 
> Anyway, school's over in my college. (our school calender is a diff)  
> I miss Schweinski and Lukas scored versus Australia, so I had to write. It's not only after earlier's match vs Georgia that I decided to finish this. They played together, and idgaf if it's only for a few minutes. *cries* my babieeessss.
> 
> English is not my native language, therefore I am bound to commit grammatical mistakes. My apologies.

Bastian’s first instinct was to talk to Lukas after the game. If he were going to be honest, he was not happy with the result. He had seen the struggle of the defenders. He noted with alarm that during the game the defenders were outpaced by the resilient Australians. He was also scheduled to talk with Joachim to discuss about his insights about the game: who stood up among the reserves, and who didn’t. It’s a pain that assessing performances has to be tied to the captain’s job, but for the sake of the country he does it anyway. 

Not long after his meeting with Joachim and his vice-captains, Holger hounded him as he was about to reach his floor and then sidetracked to a long conversation. With Holger, every time they talked, it always called for a nice decent cup of tea. It calmed his nerves somewhat that he had his friend whom he could easily talk to about the game without having to err on the side of caution. Their conversation went for hours, and before he realized it, his aging body demanded rest.

He bid farewell to his friend with a smile planted on his face. His captain façade was long forgotten, in this moment of solitude, where he was surprisingly at ease.  
He sat on the bed. As part of his ritual he chucked his training shoes, as far from him, before preparing for a quick nap. His tired eyes were beginning to droop. The exhaustion of the day were slowly beginning to beat on his aging body, and he welcomed the rest. But now alone with his thoughts, he recalled the joy on Lukas’ face. The shadow of doubt had been pulled away on Lukas’ face after scoring not long after being put on. Lukas seemed to glow more, as the fans began chanting and expressing their delight. The whole stadium in Kaiserslautern shook with energy, which brought out Lukas' signature beaming again. It wasn’t the fake grin this time; it was Lukas’ real grin. The grin that made his heart flutter when it was first directed to him. The grin that sparked their unlikely friendship and the same grin that was present on Lukas’ face after they first tried to make love in the small shower of Lukas’ apartment in Munich many years ago. He had always made sure to remind Lukas to smile as it lights up his face and infect the others around him. He rubbed his face with his tired hands and nestled himself in the soft down pillow of his bed with a soft sigh. 

 

The door to his room opened slowly. He knew who it was without having to look up from his comfortable position. It had always been the case for the two of them.  
‘Ever considered locking your door?’ The deep voice of Lukas made him sit up. His body was protesting but it was always better to see Lukas around.  
‘If it would always lure you here, why should I bother?’ he asked casually. And just then Lukas flicked the nightlight. The soft glow touched his face, and accented his features, making him look fiercer than usual.

Lukas was grinning at him. It was Lukas ‘I-made-you-happy-didn’t-I?’ smile. He shivered at the sight, drinking in the pure elation that was on Lukas face. It was all that mattered right now. If anything, he is willing to trade everything just to see Lukas smile like that again. He had always treasured moments like this with Lukas. 

‘Happy with what you see?’ Lukas commented cheekily. 

He knew that his smile betrayed what he truly felt at the moment. The raw need to feel Lukas next to him was like adrenaline rushing to him. It gave his tired body a sense of high, and for once he was afraid: the unexplained emotions were begging to be released, and if Lukas pushes him a little harder he may end up spilling everything and ruin it for both of them.

He was aware of the disastrous consequence on the first signs of love and desire that needs to be expressed immediately…which of course, he knew, should be reciprocated. As hypnotizing as the thought seemed to be, Bastian stopped himself before he got himself into trouble.

‘Bastian, you have that thinking face on, you know that?’ Lukas said. ‘It makes you older.’ Lukas added, aware that it would trigger a reaction from him. 

‘Dammit. Take that back.’ Bastian growled. 

‘Make me, mein hase.’ Lukas teased.

Before he knew it, he pulled Lukas to him.

 

He was painfully aware that the Pole was craving for the same thing that they both refused to admit loudly. And for the first time in months, fueled by the adrenaline that was brought about by Lukas scoring again, Bastian brought their faces closer. Their breaths ghosted over their lips, making their disguises crumble immediately in that moment. The quivering body of Lukas above him as their lips met had him mewling but it was a moment of pure ecstasy that he chose to ignore it, especially when they were dancing to the familiar territory of grazing lips, and fleeting teasing touches. The stubble of Lukas’ beard was a welcome distraction. It brought about the memories of how long they had been together: from when they were first called up when both of them were on the cusp of adulthood, followed by heartaches, break ups, and finally lifting the cup that had avoided them twice.

‘Stop thinking Bastian.’ Lukas muttered before the Pole lightly grazed his teeth on his jaw.

‘I haven’t showered yet.’ Was his soft reply. 

It made Lukas chuckle. 

It made his chest tighten. The force of his desire is now clamouring and it wanted out. When Lukas’ hand found its way on his chest his breath hitched. Lukas never failed to surprise him, because Lukas still remembered how he liked it—how his body craved for it; the Pole rubbed his fingers on his pert nipple making him groan in pleasure. His back arched as his body was now recalling and waking to the touches of Lukas which made him sensitive. 

He had nearly forgotten the pleasure Lukas drew out from him. He had nearly forgotten how Lukas does it with ease as if Lukas was made to do it for him. Now that he is beginning to grow flustered at the touches, his mind only wanted Lukas to continue what he is doing, where they are both wrapped around one another before this moment runs out.

The passion of their lovemaking as he loved to call it, where for once, the long desire was finally met with satisfaction made him shiver. This was his miracle. When Lukas would be in him, while he whispered his plea, which would then be rewarded with a kiss from Lukas, he always figured (although privately) that its love. When Lukas reaches his climax, and when he felt the energy draining from him, and the feel of Lukas’ teeth sinking onto his neck, it’s as though he had finally felt himself free. 

After some time, Lukas began to caress him and kiss him softly, whispering sweet nothings in between the kisses. 

‘I love you.’ Lukas whispered before placing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

Bastian shook, his body and mind wracking with overflowing emotions. Lukas pulls him flush to his chest. The toll of the decade worth of pent up emotions were now escaping him, but Lukas had him. Somewhere in his room, his phone rings, but he chose to ignore it even if it rang some times before whomever it was that called him figured it was futile. The night was falling fast, and shadows were beginning to grow heavy on his tear streaked face. 

‘Took you long enough.’ Bastian lamented. Lukas grinned, and then looked down to him. 

‘I love you.’ Lukas repeated. He wiped the tears away from Bastian’s face with his thumb. 

Bastian gave Lukas a look. ‘Luki, if you don’t stop, I’ll kick you out of my room.’

‘You’re spent.’ Lukas winked.

Lukas’ shit eating grin didn’t stop Bastian from punching the Pole in the arm. 

‘Ow. What’s that for?’ 

Bastian rolled his eyes, and buried his face on Lukas’ bare chest.  
Its better when things were like this between them, in their own private world, enjoying each other’s company. It made life more bearable. How easy and uncomplicated things were between the two when they’re alone.

‘Are you not going to reciprocate my confession?’ Lukas asked.

‘Nope.’ Bastian replied. 

‘really?’ 

‘Really.’

‘So you don’t love me?’

‘Of course I do. Idiot.’ Bastian groaned. He looked at Lukas who was now giving him a knowing grin.

‘At least I have that.’ 

‘Shut up, Luki.’

Lukas pressed a soft kiss on Bastian’s forehead. Bastian muttered a weak protest, but can’t stop himself from melting at the touch.  
Bastian was impressed. The years breezed past them too quickly. The National Team was chaotic alright, but when they work together, everyone knows their place. They are family, and even if there are new ones, and both his and Lukas’ journey are beginning to wind down, seeing the determined faces of the younger ones made him all the more proud. 

He has found his home.

And home was where the National Team are at…

And most important of all,  
home meant spending time with Lukas.

He realized that what once was an unknown path for him is now a path well trodden.

 

 

 

When he finally said ‘I love you’, he smiled. He had said it out loud, stressing all the words, his eyes focused on Lukas. He was assured that he didn’t need to worry about others not understanding them. Until Lukas, everything was all party and flowing alcoholic drinks. But Lukas and whatever they have both gone through made it seem like things were predestined to happen, and that in the end, they were meant to be together like it was natural from the start.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and suggestions are highly appreciated.
> 
> If I'm not mistaken Euros is Lukas Podolski's last tourney, before he retires, so I hope they win it too. ;_____;


End file.
